


What is this even?

by FearlesslyNightmarish (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Humanstuck, M/M, Multi, non Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:37:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FearlesslyNightmarish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pol·y·am·o·ry<br/>ˌpälēˈamərē/<br/>noun<br/>the philosophy or state of being in love or romantically involved with more than one person at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is this even?

"Y'know...It's really bad. I love them both yet I now I shouldn't. It won't work out. It can't work out......Right?"

"Never doubt love. It works in strange ways Ms Leijon."

"Ugh, that is shit! This is horrible! I can't believe myself!"

"Ms Leijon please calm down."

"This is anger class, you should be helping with anger."

True, but still. Anyway, what is so horrible? You have feelings for both and by the way they act they have feelings for you. There is no problem."

"Yes. There. IS. It's going to be like I'm keeping them from killing each other or worse, cheating on them in some weird fashion."

"I highly doubt-"

"Being polyamorous doesn't mean I'm allowed to 'cheat'. All parties involved have to love each other and those two.....those two HATE each other."

"Well....I guess that is horrible."

". . ."

"What do you plan to do?"

"I....I don't know anymore. I guess I'll have to make them love each other before they love me."


End file.
